Nakamura's Question
by Wolfiqueen
Summary: One day while on a lunch break Nakamura starts to question Karma's sexuality. KarmaxNagisa


Nakamura tapped her chin as she gazed at Karma, she squinted as he talked to Nagisa about a common interest they had, a bright smile appearing as the two boys exchanged glances. Isogai stared at her confused as he walked past the blonde. The whole day seemed to be her just observing her red-haired classmate, causing Isogai to grow suspicious.

"Nakamura-san, could it be possible that you like Karma-kun?" he asked once lunch broke out, she looked shocked at the boy's question, instantly laughing at the thought. Holding onto her stomach as she laughed louder.

"Of course, not, why would you say such a thing" she giggled, wiping away an amused tear from her eye. Isogai gave her a look of confusion.

"Really? You don't have to be embarrassed if you do" He tried to comfort her, unintentionally acting like a charming prince like he always did, making the girl cry out in tears, smacking her knee as she tried to regain her breath.

"Why would I like someone who's clearly gay?" she replied, Isogai was shocked at her assumption of their classmate's sexuality.

"Karma-kun's not gay!" he defended, Nakamura raised her eyebrow at her classmate. "He likes Okuda-san" he stated.

"I heard he only said that because he would want her to make him poison or something, when you guys were acting like perverts and talking about us girls" Nakamura tapped her chin again "I've never seen him blush around any girls before, only that one time when Nagisa-kun dressed as one" she shrugged along with a sly smile. "definitely gay"

"No! if he swung that way then wouldn't've Koro-sensei picked up on it?" Isogai asked the strawberry blonde.

"Not necess-" before Nakamura could've responded fully, Kimura had already walked up to the two of them, curiously wanting to know about what his fellow students were arguing about.

"Yo, what are you guys talking about?" Kimura asked the pair curiously. Nakamura and Isogai exchanged looks, Nakamura smirking as she turned her head to the unsuspecting male.

"Do you think Karma-kun is gay?" she asked quickly, he chuckled to himself slightly at the sudden question.

"No, I don't really see it." He answered shrugging. A frown appeared on the girl's face as a victorious expression appeared on Isogai's face, yet not shoving it in her face, like the prince he was. trying to boost her ego and prove a point she looked around the class for anyone who would back her up, a smile crossing her lips.

"Terasaka-kun!?" She called, he would agree with her for sure. His gaze found the girl and he walked over, nodding to hear what she had to ask.

"Do you think the red devil is gay?" Nakamura asked smiling. it took him a while to realise what she meant by red devil but when he did a light bulb appeared and he couldn't keep back a snicker.

"Are you kidding me? Of course Akabane is, the dude gives off all the vibes." Terasaka shuddered at the thought, Nakamura smiled to herself, facing Isogai with a smug look crossing her features.

"That's 2 against 2, Right now no one's winning." Isogai stated calmly. Nakamura was set on proving herself, even if it involved asking the Red-haired devil himself and no one wanted to lead him on a war path if they were wrong.

Nakamura walked over to the classes snipers, Isogai, Kimura and Terasaka following her. "Chiba-kun, Hayami-san I have a question to ask the both of you" Nakamura announced. They looked at her for a few seconds before nodding in unison. "Do you think Karma-kun likes guys?"

The two of them looked at each other, as if silently discussing their answer with their eyes (Even though you can't see Chiba's eyes). "Yes" "No" they said at the same time. For once they had different thoughts on a subject, surprising their classmates.

"3 and 3, it feels as if we may never come to an understanding" Isogai sighed, wiping away a sweat that had started to form on his forehead. There was no giving up, Nakamura would stop at nothing before she proved she was right.

"Okajima-kun! Hazama-san! Yada-san! Kataoka-san! Kayano-san! Maehara-kun! I have to ask you a question" the asked students walked up to the female, confusion written over their faces.

"Do you think Akabane is attracted to guys?" Nakamura deadpanned, looking at each of them with a straight face.

"yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Great! 6 against 6!" Exclaimed the blonde female, throwing her hands in the air. The universe seemed to want to force her to ask the devil himself. She huffed and searched for the male, the curious students following behind her.

Travelling across the campus they was no sign of the sadist of the class that was until Kayano heard a gasp past the door of the shed, warning Nakamura. Opening it almost immediately once she was informed about the sound, she stood frozen. What she and her classmates saw shocked them, if not scarred them.

Karma was hovering over a furiously blushing bluenette male, who seemed to be dressed in a maid's outfit. Karma seemed to be bitting against the other male's ear playfully while the shorter boy shuddered under his touch, before they both realised they had company.

Nagisa hid his face in the red head's neck out of embarrassment as the red head himself cursed at them to leave them alone, protecting the view of the bluenette from their classmate's prying eyes.

"I win" Nakamura laughed in Isogai's face and turned to leave smiling to herself in satisfaction as she walked back to class.

…

 **I was watching Koro-sensei quest and I just randomly thought of this. I know it's not the best and it could be better, I am still very much an amateur when it comes to writing but it's the best I could do. Whenever I watch it I always notice these subtle hit's that Karma might not like the female gender and this came into my mind.**


End file.
